Alonzo Marrison
Alo '''(short for '''Alonzo Earlia Marrison) is a not-well known hybrid of an Anenome and a Nether Vytl. He is very childish and has lived since the 1800s, being alone for his entire 200 years. People consider him "evil" from his looks, but he has split personalities that he switches back and forth from constantly, so it is hard to tell whether he has fallen for the good or the bad. History Alonzo grew up knowing nothing about his family. He has a brother and a sister, but they were separated at birth. He did live with his father for the first week, but his mother (the mother was an Anenome and the father was a Nether Vytl) died from a raid by a famous hunter that goes by nameless. After living with his father for a week, the same hunter came by and nearly silenced his father. Alo fled to an abandoned town that had been built but never used. He was very young, but from what he remembered from his father's stories, he treated it like his kingdom and pretended to have lots of other people live there. Alonzo lived off on the rodents and birds that flew by, some that he pretended were people. There was a well in the town that he learned how to use it. The water was unable to be drunk by any other animal since it was badly contaminated, so eventually the rodents and birds died off, and poor Alo never heard the songs of the wildlife again or the scuttling patter of the rats running across the ground. Alo wasn't black when he was born, but the contamination in the water made him slowly pale to grey, then to black while poisoning his mind, and when he was about a year old (4 years via human terms), he grew split personalities, one in which he called his 'good' side and the other his 'bad' side. With this, he always imagined he had someone to talk to even if they weren't exactly the best option. Alo over time strongly developed his two sides, which started to split up to even more personalities, and eventually he forgot his own name, who he was, and who his father and mother were. Since he was used to living alone in the silence of the town, he wasn't comfortable with hearing loud sounds or things that would startle him. When he got bored, though, he'd look in a broken mirror and scream to scare himself. His tail grew abnormally long for his mother's species, and it grew harder to squeeze through spaces he used to be able to get through as he got older. His 'bad' personality convinced himself that he was growing to be a mutant and that he was to lead an army of equally ugly mutants. Of course, there was nothing else alive there, so he imagined being a mutant and having ugly mutants as servants. Alo didn't get much smarter as he grew up; he didn't know how to read the torn books in the libraries of the old town, and eventually he started making up his own words to sound smart to his imaginary ugly mutants, like "margled", "kellablat", and "mernucleonia". He had and has no love life as of yet, and his comprehension of the real world is very limited, thus making it hard to teach him about tiers, deities, ect. Over time, he started to pretend that he was human and that his name was something of a humanly name, Billy. For 150 years, he lived alone, talking to himself and his imaginary kingdom. He was fluent in English, but with his made up words, sometimes it can sound like he's talking in a whole different language. He started to make up his own mythical beasts and heroes and villians, then tricked himself into believing that they were real. However, at his 151st birthday, he played as a knight and searched for a Margrun (one of his imaginary mythical creatures, similar to a dragon but bulky, six-legged, three headed, four-winged mammals) to slay. He never found one because it didn't exist, but what he did find was a stuffed animal of a hydra, left behind by a kid that had passed by near the town. Alo became obsessed with the doll, taking it with him and acting like it was a baby Margrun. He slept pretending that the baby was watching for predators, defending it from other imaginary creatures, and around his 180s, his imagination became so vivid that he saw some of what he thought, as if hallucinating. He experienced visual images of the beasts and ugly mutants that he acted were there, and believed that they were real and treated them like living beings. Alo knows nothing of the outside world, other than dim knowledge of birds, rats, and trees. He can be heard talking to himself, arguing whether he should hang this person and that. But despite his oldish age, he still acts like a child, even though his voice doesn't match his personality. He only knows of humans because of what his father shallowly described to him, and as time has passed, he forgot everything about himself, trapped in his imagination. Powers *'Undeveloped Invisibility - '''A poorly practiced and unoticed ability to become partially invisible, but vulnerable to being tracked by even the worst of devices or sences and still being visible with the naked eye *'Undeveloped Pyrokinesis - 'A poorly structured ability to move fire, but takes hard physical and mental concentration and cannot manipulate it to be bigger or hotter *'Mastered Self-Hallucination - '''An annoying ability to visually see and hear what the bearer of the ability imagines in their mind, usually cannot be controlled Category:Mob Variations Category:Anenome Variations Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Powerful